Rink Hijinks
Rink Hijinks is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the third of the second season, and the thirtieth episode overall. HTF Episode Description Remember how fun it was to go to roller skating? Flaky tries her luck on the rink and Disco Bear shows off his fancy twirls. Meanwhile, Lumpy ends up in a jam and Cub wins a one-of-a-kind prize at an arcade game. Plot The episode starts off at a roller skating rink, where Generic Tree Friends skate along. Moments later, Flaky enters the rink, but she seems to have some trouble with her footing. Flaky nearly falls over, and she hugs the wall for safety. But when a Generic Tree Friend quickly skates past Flaky, she gets filled with determination, and lets go of the wall. Flaky begins to get the hang of it, but not for long, as Disco Bear skates in and carelessly pushes Flaky aside. Elsewhere in the rink, Lumpy is seen cleaning the rink with a floor buffer while wearing skis in his underwear. Suddenly, Flaky comes by, and she falls under Lumpy's floor buffer. As Flaky gets sucked in, her body begins rubbing against the floor at a fast speed, and her quills begin to fly all over the place. As Disco Bear skates along, Flaky's quills suddenly come in and puncture Disco Bear all over his face and torso, which kills him. Meanwhile, Lumpy can no longer contain the malfunctioning buffer, and the brushes get cemented to the floor. Because of this, Lumpy is now getting twirled all over the place just before he gets flung away. At the arcade of the rink, Cub can be seen playing at a claw machine. Suddenly, Lumpy comes in and his body crashes through the machine. As a dazed Lumpy regains consciousness, he notices the claw machine's hook hovering over his body. It comes down, punctures his chest, and pulls out his heart. As Lumpy screams at the loss of his heart, he suddenly passes out and dies with his blood flow cut off. Lumpy's heart falls into the prize slot, and Cub immediately grabs it. At first, Cub seems confused by his "prize," but once it throbs, Cub gets fascinated and hugs it. The iris then closes in on Lumpy's heart, which throbs once again. Moral "What goes around comes around!" Deaths #Flaky rolls under a floor buffer and dies after being dragged along the floor at a fast speed. #Disco Bear is killed when Flaky's quills fly at him, puncturing his head and torso multiple times. #Lumpy has his heart torn out by a claw in a claw machine operated by Cub. Goofs #Cub is playing a Buddhist monkey game with plastic walls, but when Lumpy is thrown into the game system, it becomes a claw machine with glass walls. (This is fixed on the DVD.) #When Lumpy is thrown into the claw machine, his arms briefly disappear. Similarly, as he struggles and dies, an extra arm appears and his hands disappear several times. (This is fixed on the DVD.) #On Hulu, the episode title is misspelled as "Rink Hijink". #When Disco Bear bumps into Flaky, he is not injured by her quills. #Lumpy somehow manages to evade Flaky's quills without moving. #When Lumpy is thrown into the claw machine, the sound of glass being smashed can be heard heard; however, the sides of the machine were not made out of glass before he was thrown in. #The Generic Tree Friends are absent when Flaky's quills are shot everywhere. #When Disco Bear is skating, there are no Generic Tree Friends to be seen. #The claw machine is not damaged when Lumpy is thrown into it. However, when the claw impales Lumpy, it is. #There is no display on the claw machine when Cub is seen operating it. #It is impossible for the hole in the glass that Lumpy smashes his head through to become the shape it becomes; the hole should be bigger, as Lumpy's antlers go through the other side. #At the beginning, the disco ball is active, but the disco ball is not active when Disco Bear is skating or when Lumpy is spinning out of control. #When Lumpy's heart gets pulled out by Cub, one can see a second heart in Lumpy's pierced chest. #Cub is more of a featuring character. #When Lumpy is thrown off the floor buffer, it stops spinning, but it should have continued spinning if the spinning head were stuck to the floor. #Cub's beanie is drawn incorrectly in this episode. Quick Shot Moment When Flaky is seen cowering towards the rink at the beginning of the episode, there is a brief shot of Disco Bear punctured by Flaky's quills. (This quick shot moment spoils Disco Bear's death.) Note: This is fixed in the Classics Remastered version. Trivia *This episode marks Flaky's first kill in the series. *Another sign of Lumpy's stupidity is shown in this episode. He is seen buffing up the floor while wearing skis and exposed boxer underwear. *When a Generic Tree Friend skates past Flaky, she makes an annoyed expression similar to Handy's signature scowl, making this the first of five instances where Handy's growl is done by another character. This is done again by Russell in Get Whale Soon and Snow Place to Go, Pop in Snip Snip Hooray!, Sniffles in In a Jam, Lumpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, and Petunia in I Nub You. *All of the main characters kill someone in this episode (Disco Bear and Lumpy kill Flaky, Lumpy and Flaky kill Disco Bear, and Cub kills Lumpy). *Disco Bear's death is similar to The Mole's death in Party Animal. Coincidentally, both of these kills are caused by Flaky. *Cub is the only survivor in this episode. This is also the first episode that Cub survives. *This is the first episode where Cub says something other than babbles, giggles, and sound effects. He can be heard saying "Oh hi, Lumpy!" in this episode. *This episode marks the first time a character dies because of Flaky's quills, a type of death that will become rather common sometime later. *This is the first time Disco Bear dies. *Lumpy's starring page is right-side-up instead of upside down. Similarly, Flaky's starring page shows her as happy rather than nervous. Furthermore, the characters' lower halves are outside the background in their starring pages instead of inside, and the backgrounds that are used for the characters are all the same. This is unusual, as the previous episode and the next episodes up to Just Desert have the characters completely inside the background and have the background match the character). **However, this is because the new pop-ups were not fully developed yet at the time. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Flaky Category:Episodes Starring Disco Bear Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:Episodes Starring Cub Category:2002 Episodes Category:Sole Survivor